Many particulate materials are used in the same measured amount each time. For example, laundry products, such as soap or detergents are dispensed and used in carefully measured quantities in order to provide satisfactory cleaning while avoiding excessive foaming or chemicals that may cause damage to appliances and fabrics. Accordingly, it is customary to keep a measuring cup handy at the laundry facility or, when public facilities are used, a measuring cup should be included with the coins, soaps and other supplies taken to the laundry.